


Rolling in the Deep

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes to see exactly how far he can make Bones bend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seanchaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/gifts).



It’s with Bones bound by the wrists, his arms pulled high above his head and stretching him up until he’s just able to stand on tiptoes, that Jim finds his breaking point.   
  
It’s not the posture that tips the scales.   
  
After all, Bones has been lashed to the ceiling for an hour, and has just about relaxed into it; his fingers have stopped restlessly grasping for escape, curled into loose fists instead, and he’s given up pulling and struggling with the ropes, now resting lightly on his toes, his weight balanced evenly between the floor and the ceiling.  
  
It’s probably not even the weights clamped to each swollen, cherry red nipple, or the plug that’s vibrating inside him at the lowest setting.   
  
It’s not his bound cock and balls, flushed a dark, desperate purple.   
  
It’s not even the flogging, which Bones takes in utter silence, flinching at each electric strike, his eyes wide and his lower lip clamped between his teeth.   
  
Just when Jim is starting to wonder where his limit is--circling Bones’s body lazily and trailing his fingers over the livid welts scattered across his shoulders--just when he’s convinced that Bones  _doesn’t_ break, he just bends, malleable in the face of pressure, Jim has an idea.   
  
Bones watches him as he selects a blindfold from the array of toys spread haphazardly over their bed and doesn’t resist as Jim smiles, kisses his nose, and buckles the padded leather snugly over his eyes.   
  
In fact, he endures it for a while, quiet and still as Jim starts to clean up, packing everything away in the box they keep under the bed.  
  
But after about twenty minutes, Bones’s breathing turns ragged.  
  
Twenty-five minutes, and his legs are trembling.  
  
Thirty minutes, and his wrists are twisting in their bonds, he’s turning his head back and forth, cocking it to one side, and it takes Jim a moment to realise he’s turned his head toward the door, he’s _listening--_  
  
Bones thinks he’s left him alone.  
  
 _Just a little longer_ , thinks Jim.  _Such a good boy, Bones._  
  
Forty minutes, and Bones has dropped his head, each breath a gasp, a hiccup, a faint sob. He’s fighting the restraints again, frustrated and tired.  
  
He’s had enough.   
  
Jim gets up, deliberately makes the bed creak, and Bones slumps, moaning in relief. “Jim,” he rasps, in a voice like gravel. “ _Jim_.”  
  
“You have a safe word,” murmurs Jim in a soft voice, stepping right up to Bones’s exhausted body and cupping his cheek in his hand to lift his face. “Did you forget it?”  
  
Jim is unsurprised to find that tears have slipped out from beneath the blindfold, wetting Bones’s pink cheeks.   
  
“No,” says Bones in a small voice. “I didn’t need to use it. I’m fine. I’m fine.”  
  
Jim kisses him, muffles Bones’s tiny sob with warmth and affection and an expertly applied tongue. “I’m here,” says Jim. “I’ve got you. I’ve been here the whole time.”  
  
Bones leans into him, mumbles something barely audible against Jim’s ear.  
  
“Yeah, I’m proud. You’ve been so good,” praises Jim, his heart clenching. He touches Bones all over, slides his thumbs up Bones’s temples to remove the blindfold, revealing lashes clumped with tears and startled red-rimmed eyes. “You’ve done so well. Such a good boy.”  
  
He loosens the straps binding Bones’s cock and balls, absurdly pleased that Bones doesn’t have to struggle not to come anymore, that he can hold on even when he’s so clearly desperate to just let go.   
  
Hands skimming Bones’s narrow hips, he slides to his knees, wraps his fingers around the base of Bones’s cock, and swallows him down in one easy stroke.  
  
Jim isn’t going to make him wait any longer.


End file.
